Oil will Never Mix with Water
by angkat14
Summary: Slytherin and Gryffindor, Pureblood and Mudblood...will they find a way to get over their differences to prove that love conquers all, or will they prove that oil will never mix with water?oneshot


**Author's Note: **My first attempt to write a Draco-Hermione, my favorite couple in Harry Potter. It's kinda sap and a little OOC but please bear with it.

Disclaimers Applied!

OIL WILL NEVER MIX WITH WATER 

_It's over now, gotta face it one last time_

_We'll never make it work, heaven knows we tried_

You swallowed hard then turned to look at the lake ahead of us as we stood under a tree. "Are you breaking up with me?" you asked softly.

I shrugged and I knew you saw me out of the corner of your eyes. I shrugged nonchalantly as I put my hands inside my pockets as if it meant nothing to me at all. How can I say a straight 'yes' when I myself am disgusted with myself for doing this.

Fucking hell.

"Why?" you asked, turning your confused brown eyes on me.

A simple question, yet you couldn't have asked a more difficult one.

I wanted to tell the truth, I really did.

I lied instead.

"I've had enough," I stated simply, not wanting to hurt you more than necessary.

"Enough of what?"

_Living this life, holdin' on for so long_

"Everything."

"Everything?" you repeated quite stupidly. I wanted to snap at you had we been in good terms. You know, all the jokes and friendly bickering of the old times.

"Yeah, everything," I snapped. One can never be blamed for occasional loss of temper, right? "We've been trying hard to make this work and we both know it won't. The house rivalries, different sides, objections of most of the people around us. You've got to be pathetically stupid not to be tired of all that," I ranted on, I know, something I never did, as I tilted my head to look at you.

"I never thought it wasn't working between us," you confessed and sighed deeply, then looked at the lake again.

And you know what, Hermione? You are right. It was working well between us, better than I expected, actually, I wanted to tell you.

I know it won't be easy, but it's time to be strong 

But I smirked – something I had mastered when I was young. That now, even when all I want to do is comfort you in any damned way I can, to assure you that everything is going to be alright, I smirked so naturally, it frightened me.

"Why, Granger? Did you think that since we've been together for almost a year now, it was working between us?" I asked mockingly, my eyes dancing naughtily.

_Granger_. There I go again. Well, nothing's wrong with that, actually. I like calling you Granger just as much as you like calling me Malfoy. We were used to it since we were young and it was more comfortable for us than using Draco and Hermione.

Even when we were dating.

_Walk away, walk away_

_Don't you wait a minute longer_

_Walk away from the love we know is wrong_

You looked at me. _Finally_, I said to myself. "I really thought –"

"That I care for you that much to withstand all that?" I finished for you and raised an eyebrow.

No response from you, my dear?

"Did you think I love you that much?" I asked again and with every word I said to inflict you with pain, I received twice the hurt.

Twice the pain.

"I was wrong," you said.

_Walk away, walk away_

_Do it now while I can find the strength to say_

_Leave me now, before my heart won't let you_

_Walk away_

I turned away.

I couldn't look at you. Not when you are looking at me straight in the eye, full of courage, even when I tried to hurt you, to inflict you with pain.

To break you down.

I am a big liar, Hermione. And if you look in my eyes, you will see. That yes, I love you that much. I love you that much to hurt you, because I know I can endure twice the pain. Knowing it would make you safe; it gave me the strength to turn my back on you.

Knowing it was for the better, I hardened my already cold soul, not giving away even the slightest emotion.

_You and I, never wanted it to end_

_Just have to find a way, to start livin' again_

Yes, Granger, my Hermione, I care for you that much to sacrifice the only thing I ever had in my life – you.

I care for you that much even when I stand here right now, mocking you. Telling you it will never work.

But it's not because we don't feel enough for each other. Not because we were too selfish to make allowances for each other's differences, which we knew was a lot.

But because fate had decided we shouldn't be together.

Because the people around us just won't allow us to be together.

_Oh, love of my life, I don't want to let you go_

_Leave behind the memories, a forever that we'll never know_

"Is your decision final?" you asked softly, your voice so fragile, I was afraid it would break.

"Do I look like I'm bluffing to you?" I asked in return, trying hard not to match the softness of your voice.

You looked at me closely with your curious, searching eyes, then sighed when I looked away – again.

Oh yes, I'm a coward, I admit. Not being able to look at you in the eye because you might see me looking regretful that we will not be able to fulfill our silly promises to each other to be together forever.

You might see me wanting to hold on to you.

Wanting to hold on to us.

But I can't.

_Walk away, walk away_

_Don't you wait a minute longer_

_Walk away from the love we know is wrong_

I can't keep you.

I'm not allowed.

Not priviledged.

I am a Malfoy. Born to be bad. Born to be evil – until I met you.

And then I started thinking about 'love conquers all' and all those fucking romantic lines that in the end didn't really worked for me.

Because the love is wrong. Slytherins and Gryffindors don't just date each other. Arrogant purebloods just don't talk about love with Mudbloods.

Oil will never mix with water.

_Walk away, walk away_

_Do it now while I can find the strength to say_

_Leave me now, before my heart won't let you_

_Walk away_

"I'm breaking up with you, Granger," I drawled out smoothly, and my mind clapped pathetically at my extraordinary skill in the art of deception.

Because those six words were the last words I wanted to say to you.

I wouldn't have said it. No, I'm not that cruel to begin with. But, why are you still here?

Why won't you leave?

"I'm breaking up with you, do you understand?" I asked fiercely, grasping both your arms tightly, desperately wanting you to slap me, or hex me…then leave me out here alone.

Desperately wanting you to go because any minute now, I'm going to grab you and hold you in my arms and not let go. The whole world be damned.

_You know we can't go on, you know the reason why_

_That don't make it any easier, when it comes to saying _

_Good-bye_

The whole world be damned.

How easy to say it, isn't it right, Hermione?

How easy to say nothing else matters as long as we got each other.

Full of shit.

Tell me, then, Hermione, how am I to go on if my insane father or his co-deatheaters manage to kill you?

They want me on their side and they would do anything it takes for it. Including harm you, my dearest Mudblood.

I am selfish. I want you alive and well and at my side.

But in my life where happy endings are only an illusion, I have to make a choice.

To be with you for the remaining months of your life until my father get his hands on you and suffer hell for the rest of my life.

Or for you to be alive and well while I suffer hell from being apart from you. But knowing you're alive, everything would be worthwhile.

Of course, you know what choice I made.

_Walk away, walk away_

_Do it now while I can find the strength to say_

_Leave me now_

You jerked away from my grasp and looked at me straight in the eyes, your own eyes blazing with fire, I inwardly cringed. "I understand very well, Malfoy," you said coldly as tears formed at the corner of your eyes.

Oh no, don't do that, Hermione. Please, please don't cry. Because if ever I saw a tear fall from your eyes, I won't be able to let you go.

I won't be able to stop myself from taking you in my arms and comfort you and say everything was a lie and I didn't mean it.

But the tear didn't fall. It lingered in your eyes. "I understand that you love me so much but you are just too coward to fight for me and protect me from the evil of your side," you said.

And the tear fell.

But you turned around and walked away.

_Before my heart won't let you..._

_Hermione_, I wanted to call out. To take it all back. To apologize.

I never did.

_…Walk away…_

**Author's Note: **Well? The song was entitled "Walk Away" by Michael Bolton. Please tell me what you think, I would appreciate it very much.


End file.
